This project supports NIDDK[unreadable]s mission [unreadable]to establish a program of conducting health information dissemination related to nutritional disorders, including obesity, and to facilitate and enhance knowledge and understanding of nutritional disorders, including obesity, on the part of health professionals, patients and the public through the effective dissemination of information.[unreadable] The Weight-control Information Network was created by NIDDK as a result of Public Law 103-43 of the NIH Revitalization Act of 1993.